


Пепел (Ashes)

by sapphicfroot



Category: Lana Del Rey (Musician), Marina & the Diamonds
Genre: Best Friends, Caring, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Pre-Femslash, Russia, Smoking, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicfroot/pseuds/sapphicfroot
Summary: 2009 год. Россия. Лана и Марина живут вместе и вместе пробивают себе путь.
Relationships: Lana Del Rey/Marina Diamandis, Marina Diamandis & Lana Del Rey
Kudos: 1





	Пепел (Ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> Alexa play Obsessions by MARINA.

Кухню заволакивает сизым сигаретным дымом. Одно облако отделяется и важно уплывает в полутёмный коридор. Марина откашливается и машет ладонью перед лицом, чтобы отогнать дым. Жуть крепкие сигареты. А ведь она только отошла на несколько часов.

— Однажды она устроит тут пожар, — бормочет Марина себе под нос и закрывает за собой дверь. Скидывает испачканные кроссовки и, шурша пакетом из супермаркета, направляется на кухню. В дыму всё плывёт.

Лана смотрит в окно и будто не замечает, что больше не одна. Игнорирует шуршание, игнорирует кашель. Статуэтка. Пальцы изящно держат тлеющую сигарету весьма сомнительного вида. Где она их берёт?

— Лана, тебе ещё петь, — вздох. — И мне тоже.

— Ты сама куришь, — не поворачивая головы, отвечает Лана. Приходится смотреть в её красивый затылок. 

— Не в квартире же, — парирует Марина, чем заставляет Лану наконец обернуться. Внимательный взгляд.

— Хорошо-хорошо. Только ради тебя, — она разводит руками, приподымается со стула и выбрасывает окурок в только что открытую форточку. — Я-то поэтесса, мне всё равно, — пожимает плечами.

— Сказала она с дебютным синглом через месяц, — передразнивает Марина, оставляет пакет на полу и с трудом, но открывает старое окно. Лана не возражает.

— Как всё сыпется... — Марина стряхивает с пальцев облупившуюся краску. 

— Девочка моя, это окно старше тебя. Мы тоже скоро посыпемся. 

— Если продолжим курить, ага.

Лана закатывает глаза.

— Если?

— Мне больше не стоит, — тихо признаётся Марина, опустив взгляд в пол.

— Марина?

— Мы договорились с лейблом, что я больше не курю, — она даже не смотрит, как брови Ланы ползут вверх. — И не пью водку.

— Вздор. Тебе запретили?

— Так будет лучше. Мои связки... — осекается. Ресницы дрожат. 

— Твои что?.. — Лана заметно напрягается и отбрасывает шутливый тон. 

— Надеюсь, всё будет в порядке. Я пойду, — и Марина чуть ли не выбегает из кухни. 

Дым начинает выветриваться, только вот дышать, почему-то, легче не становится. Обычно так она и пишет свою поэзию. Лана высовывается в окно, смотрит на двор, на играющих детей на площадке, на соседние многоэтажки. Наверное, не стоит оставлять всё... так. Оставлять её одну. Да и сидеть на сквозняке тоже не очень умно. От этой мысли Лана съёживается. 

Она отворачивается от окна и медленно осматривает крохотную кухню, будто впервые видит. Тусклый свет, серые стены, натёртая до блеска раковина, разной степени обшарпанности мебель. Типичное советское наследие. И пакет. Да, пакет, надо разобрать продукты, а потом сразу к Марине.

Марина отчаянно пытается не расплакаться, но с кончика носа то и дело капает, когда Лана входит в тёмную комнату. Марина не включала свет. 

— Смотри, кто пришёл, — необычайно радостно извещает Лана. Нет реакции. Тогда она с шумом ставит что-то на стол и садится рядом с Мариной. Слышно только шмыганье носом. Лана качает головой и осторожно притягивает притихшую девушку к себе.

— Ангел мой, всё будет хорошо. Ты будешь петь ещё долго-долго, — последние слова она по-доброму растягивает, с улыбкой.

— Ты думаешь? — влажная щека случайно касается сухой.

— Доверься мне, — мягкий поцелуй в краснеющий кончик носа. В темноте не видно, как Марина смущённо розовеет. 

— Хорошо...

— Включим новости? 

— Там всё плохо, — мотает головой.

— Посмеёмся хоть. 

— Как хочешь, — обессиленно соглашается и обмякает. — Что ты принесла, кстати?

— Пиво и орешки, — хмыкает Лана, нашаривая пульт. Экран загорается и освещает их лица. Играет заставка вечерних новостей. 

— А мы вовремя. Держи, — Лана подаёт вновь замершей Марине банку пива. — Пиво-то тебе можно?

— Можно, — на её лице проскальзывает невольная улыбка. — Спасибо. 

— Всё для моего ангела, — рука Ланы нежно треплет тёмные волосы. Марина улыбается смелее, тихо смеётся и отпивает ещё прохладное пиво. Новости ненадолго привлекают к себе внимание обеих. 

— Как же это всё... не по-человечески, — вздыхает Марина.

— Идиоты, — соглашается Лана.


End file.
